


What A Cliche

by cupidslovemail



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Humanstuck, Like a self insert but me the author is inserting myself, New Girl At School, Terezi and Karkat are jealous af, Vriska is a bully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidslovemail/pseuds/cupidslovemail
Summary: Violeta is a new girl at school, and things aren't working so well. She's the absolute opposite of standard girls, instead of being short, cute, and thin, she's tall, overweight, and puberty is hitting her like a rocket. After a bullying incident, Violeta meets popular dude Dave Strider, and she ends up picking up a cliche crush. Two of Dave's friends, an angry boy named Karkat, and a blind girl named Terezi find out about Violeta's not so secret crush, and vow to make her life a living hell. Will Violeta survive and get the guy of her dreams? Or will she crash and burn?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Author





	What A Cliche

It's my second week at this high school, and it's already so...awkward and terrible. All the other girls seem so popular and thin, and I'm just...bleh. As much as I wish I could blend in, it's impossible. Which makes me a perfect target. "Hey Russo!" A familiar voice calls out. I turn, and mentally groan. One of the popular girls, a girl named Vriska, stands a few feet behind me. She's been attacking me since I arrived here. "You know trucks over 10 tons can't cross here!" I rolled my eyes. "Vriska I'm clearly not a truck." I said. "Well you're similar to one, you still weigh 10 tons~" I frowned. "Just leave me alone, I have to get to math." I said mentally. I turned and kept walking, but she had the audacity to grab me by my backpack. "Don't be a bitch Russo, I'm talking to you!" I pulled away. "I don't want to talk to you Vriska." I said. I was trying to hold back tears. My sensitive ass. "Wow so rude Russo! That isn't making you any thinner!" And there went the tears. "Vriska, leave her the fuck alone." A voice said. I turned to see who was, surprisingly, defending me. A blonde guy with dark aviators on stood behind Vriska. She gave innocent eyes. "I was just helping her Dave~" She cooed. "That's bullshit. I heard you." He pushed her aside. Dave put his arm around me and walked me downstairs. "You good?" He asked. I nodded sheepishly. He was....hot. "Good, don't mind Vriska, she's a bitch. Do you have a phone?" I nodded, and pulled it out. He took it in his hand, and swiped it open. He opened my phone app, and typed his number in. "If anyone gives you any shit, text me okay?" He smiled and pulled away. I stood there, blushing, absolutely dumbfounded. Little did I know, two onlookers were watching me be a mess over the strange popular man.


End file.
